boorufandomcom-20200214-history
No
"no" is a form of negation. This tag is most applicable when the text "no" is alone, on, for example, a sign. For posts which emphasize the word "no". The actual text must be present for this tag to apply. MLP:FiM No Nos I will not give Pinkie Pie Coffee I will not get the mane 6 drunk I will not call Princess Celestria 'hot buns .. to her face I will not put Rabbit hormones in Flutetrshy's shampoo I will not moon Princess Luna I will not feed Spike burritos. I will not turn the Princess's Prize Studant's Baloon into a facimile of the Princess' rear with the lettering 'Hi im big butt Celestria' I will not give the Cruisers Pixie Stix I will not tell Rainbow Dash that shaving her mane makes her fly faster I will not tell everyone visiting the library to rent only cheesy romance novels, then give the librarian knowing smiles. I will not swap rarity's collection of gems for rock candy in her sleep I will not swap all the sugar in Ponyville for nonfat sweetener. The nurse can't handle that many injured again. I will not, under any circumstances, allow the shy one to "accidentally" get sprayed with animal repellent. The construction crew has enough problems as is. I will not leave a trail of candy into the forest, under a cardboard box or through the castle in Canterlot. While Pinkie pie may not ever be harmed, it seems everyone around her is. for the last time, no, i can not feed the princess sugar cubes. Any further mention of which will result in confinement. no I cant grow oranges. Yes they're sure. Yes, ponies can indeed tell the difference. I can not spent a week systematically swap pages from spellbooks. No gaining one's cutie mark does not involve hot irons and brands. the Wonderbolts are not my personal pizza delivery service, even if "they were passing that way" I will never allow Twilight to get angry, just to warm up the area with the resulting flames I cant touch the horn. I can't make those kinds of jokes about horns while the fillies around.that goes double for flanks it may be fashionable where i come from, but spurs and chaps are not allowed in Equestria. And why i even have a whip is beyond them. I am not to assume all zebras can rhyme and challenge them to contests. No Luna won't be willing to do that. Celestia either. bridles are not what i think they are. I have to stop giggling every time i see one. I can't ride any resident of Ponyville. I can not challenge the royalty to a match of rock, paper scissors for rulership of Equestria. I don't win by default because they won't play. Applejack will not sit in a bowl of milk. I will not get Pinkie to throw a surprise party for the mayor at 3 am I will not get Pinkie to throw a surprise party for Granny Smith at any time I am not allowed to bring a hammer and chisel within twenty miles of Discord's statue I am not allowed to bring cans of Red Bull within twenty miles of Pinkie Pie I will not search Scootaloo's bed every morning for eggs I will not get Derpy to deliver bowling balls to Rainbow Dash when her cloud house is drifting over Ponyville I will not leave a note for Twilight Sparkle telling her a page is missing from one of her books without identifying which book it is I will not tell the CMC how cool it would be to have cutie marks based on explosives I will not spread rumors that the mayor's real name is Cuddlemuffin Crumpet Dumping poison joke leaves into the town's water supply was not funny, and doing it two more times was not funny either I will not pour gelatin powder into Rarity's spa soak when she is asleep I will not pour dye of any color into Rarity's spa soak when she is asleep I will not send declarations of war to the buffalo, griffin and zebra tribes in the name of Princess Celestia I will not send fake letters from Twilight Sparkle to Princess Celestia, especially letters that begin with "Dear Sexy Hooves" I will not fill Applejack's apple cellar with water and throw an underground pool party >Buenodash.jpg I can not introduce Pinkie pie to grunge music. Heavy metal is forbidden. There are no equestrian superheros, and if they're were i have no reason to suspect their weakness is pie to the face. I cant play "Hot for teacher" in front of Cheerilee, "Cherry pie" for Mrs. Cake or "Rock you like a hurricane" for Rainbow dash. I am also to apologize to Vinyl scratch for stealing her equipment, and the residents of Ponyville for the midnight disturbance. Rarity is no longer allowed to be aware of the goth look. Due to the majority of female residents, a "no girls allowed" sign is bad taste for a tree fort. Fluttershy's house can not be used to recreate scenes from "the hobbit", nor can i use Castle Canterlot for scenes from "Lord of the Rings" Do not feed the Parasprites after midnight. Do not get the Parasprites wet. Coating everyponie's hooves in teflon is just mean. I will not forge papers saying Apple Bloom and Silver Spoon were switched at birth I will not put a rock in a basket and declare it to be Tom and Rarity's love child I will not hide outside Daisy's house and shout "Stampede!" every fifteen minutes I am not allowed to write in Twilight's spellbooks and add extra words at random If I ever again try to sneak into Celestia's bedchambers and paint her to look like Nightmare Moon while she is asleep, I really will be banished Squirting Fluttershy again with a fake turtle is also a banishable offense I will not forge adoption forms for Scootaloo with Rainbow Dash's name of them I will not spike Ponyville's water supply with fertility drugs and Viagra I will not feed Winoa cheese. I will not trick Twilight and Spike into thinking they had sex. I will not tick Spike and Twilight into having sex. I will not Trick and/or force either Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, or Rarity to unbirth the Cutie Mark Crusaders and then take Polaroids. Digital copies are much better. I will no refer to any member of the Apple Family by any of the following: Farmer McshootyPants Old McDonald any form of the word 'Hicks' I will not send Big Mac job offers to stud farms. I will not trick Spike into using his dragon fire to send the Princess cheap porn. I will not forge love letter(s) from Twist to Snails. She'll do it on her own. I will not paint FREE CANDY onto anyone's wagon I will not fill AJ's hat with any form of jam, jelly, butter or sauce. I will NEVER let Pinkie answer the question 'Where do foals come from' I will not give Pinkie Pie or the Crusaders Bubble Gum I will not toss Caramel into a vat of his namesake. I will not laugh when he 'pretends' to drown in it. I will not take photos of Rarity' flank and trade them to Spike in exchange for his photos of Twilight. I will not convince Braeburn and Little Stonghert to elope 'for the fun of it' I will not introduce Islam to Equestria I will not cast a spell that results in Rarity's hair being messed up as soon as she's finished getting it ready. I will not provide the young colts and fillies of Ponyville with an endless supply of candy before school. Or red cordial, for that matter. Cheerilee has a tough enough job as it is. I will not scatter pepper (or any kind of sneeze-inducing material) over *all* the books and scrolls in the Ponyville library. I will not replace the foal's book section in said library with explicit romance novels. I will also not recommend said novels to young fillies and colts. I will not switch the Spa's massage oils with hot sauce, any form of ink, or viniger. I will not teach Scootaloo how to make turtle soup. I will not give anypony a knife and have them check and see if Blueblood has his namesake. I will not feed Applejack's chickens Skittles, Fruity Pebbles, or Trix, as it does not make them lay pre-colored eggs. I will not send a fake friendship report from Applebloom stating how she learned 'its wrong ta wizz in tha punch bowl, and blame it on the dog, when it was Mac's fault fer takin so long getting reddy fer his date' I will not get the mane 6 drunk I will not lead the Cows/Sheep etc 'in glorious revoltion against the equine overlords' I will not refer to Miss Bon-Bon as 'the fat one' I will not bring Oatmeal cookies to a Pinkielicious Pinkie Pie Party (patent pending) I will not drink so much Apple Cider that I will be found at 3 in the morning in the town square, loudly singing "Eric the Noisy Dragon"! I am not allowed to threaten any pony with black magic, especially the princess. I am also not allowed to challenge any pony’s disbelief of black magic by asking for a lock of hair from there mane. The Royal Guards of Equestria are not Imperial Stormtroopers. So I should not tell them “You don’t need to see my identification, these are not the droids you are looking for.” If the thought makes me laugh for more than 15 seconds, I should not do it. A town meeting is probably not the best place to unveil my newest off color joke. The proper way to introduce yourself to the Princess is "Your Majesty, I am honored to meet you.” not “You can’t prove a thing!” I should not tell young fillies and colts to “guard the Forbidden Forest”. I will not avoid Pinkie Pie's welcome party. It WILL happen. I will not tease Applejack. All that applebuckin' she does... I like my ribcage the way it is. I will not tease Rainbow Dash. I'm afraid of heights. I will not tease Fluttershy. Just... no. Not cool. I will not rearrange the books in the library while Twilight is asleep. Even if Spike offers to help. Well... maybe if Spike helps. I will not give Rarity a Wet Willy. I will not give anything shiny to Spike unless Rarity's birthday is coming up. I will not try to imitate Derpy. I will not give Princess Celestia ideas for pranks. I will not tell Princess Luna to make funny phrases in the stars. I will not pick fights around Discord's statue. I will not yawn at Discord if he ever breaks free. He might turn me into one of those creepy giraffe-legged rabbits. I will not set someone up for Fluttershy to get mad at. Also not cool. I will not jump off of tall structures to get Rainbow Dash to do a Sonic Rainboom. I will not challenge Zecora to a rapping contest. She'll win. I will not introduce Princess Luna to BDSM. I will not mention BDSM around the CMC. Or Fluttershy. Or Big Mac. Especially not Rarity. I will not switch same-colored materials in Rarity's shop. I will not add emphasis to syllables in Twilight's spellbooks. I will not stuff poison joke in Pinkie's mouth if I have a headache. Or at any time. I will not trick Fluttershy into drinking poison joke tea so I can ask her to sing "Never Gonna Give You Up". I will not try to start jousting tournaments. I will not challenge Rainbow Dash to a race, wait until she's gone, and then step to the other side of the line to see her look of confusion. I will not try to outsmart Tank. I will not answer Owloysius. He's trolling. I will not try to troll the owl. I will not sing, "Fly Me to the Moon" to Princess Luna. I will not put a spell of Colorblindness on Rarity. I will not bleach Rainbow's mane and tail. I will not spraypaint Discrod's statue. I will not switch all the schoolbooks with copies of the Karmare Sutra I will not spread rumor's that Diamond Tiara's diamonds are either rhinestones or cheap glass. I will not offer Zecora fried chicken. I will not give Pinkie Pie decaf coffee and tell her it's regular to see if it's all a placebo effect. I will not ask Pinkie what the flour bag's name was. I will not teach Applejack how to lie convincingly. If I accidentally mention a mature subject around the CMC and they ask what it means, I will either lie or tell them, "When you're older." The last things they need are Cutie marks for clopfics. I will not break Discord out of his prison just because I'm bored. I will not mail a bobcat to Fluttershy. I will watch where I'm going. I will not tease Big Mac about Smartypants. He probably doesn't care anyway. I will not ask Granny Smith out on a date just to see how close to the floor Applejack's jaw can get. I will only help the CMC if it means helping them with what I know they're good at. I will not switch random pages between books in the library. Especially not books that Twilight is studying. I will not eat poison joke just to see if I can freak anypony out. I will not dare Rainbow Dash to eat poison joke and do one of her more complicated tricks. I will not prank Pinkie Pie. She'll prank me back, and it will be worse. I will not try to use the Royal Canterlot Voice. I will not help Twilight with her potions experiments. If they let me start an orange orchard, I will not sell them whole. I will not paint white polka dots on the apples. I will not draw a mustache on Dash while she's sleeping because I know she can catch me. I will not try to make a pony version of Lord of the Rings and cast Rarity as Gollum. I might cast Twilight as Gandalf, though. In the event of Pony Star Wars, I will not cast Princess Luna as Darth Vader or Emperor Palpatine. I also will not consider Celestia for Palpatine. I will not ask Pinkie Pie how she breaks physics like she does. The answer could drive one mad. I will not donate H.P. Lovecraft books to the library. That goes double for Harlan Ellison. I will not switch one of Twilight's spell books for the Kama Sutra. I will not Rickroll any of them. Some of them might believe me. I will not give Twilight ideas for spells. I will not challenge Rainbow Dash to Rock Paper Scissors. I will not sculpt Discord's statue to look like fapping I will not fill the Guard's helmets with itching powder or mane dye. I will not put a spell on Dash to make her think she needs glasses I will not pierce the Crusaders' ears for any reason whatsoever. I will not tattoo 'wide load' upon either Miss Bon-Bon or Mrs. Cake's rears. I will not switch Derpy's muffins with unfrosted cupcakes I will not spike Rarity's makeup with catnip. I will not open a portal so that Bubble Berry and Pinke Pie can be pen pals. I will not fake documents stating that the Princess are coming to the Ponyville spa. I will not send Twilight an oversized dildo and forge Celestria's signature on the note. I will not send Twilight 'signed' photos of the Royal Flank. I will not send fake document informing Spike of his arranged marriage to a Neighponian dragoness. I will not tell Rarity she is an arranged marriage with Prince Blueblood I will not send Pinkie Pie on a blind date... for the sake of her date. I will not free Discord if I run out of chocolate milk. I will not get anybody a pet Parasprite. I will not play heavy metal around Parasprites. Simple marching music will do. I will not slip poison joke into the princesses' drinks just to see how it affects them. I will not give poison joke to anyone's pets. I will not give poison joke to the Parasprites. I don't even WANT to know what kind of nightmare that would produce. I will not set Applejack and Big Macintosh up on a blind date with each other to see if they'll call it off or play it cool until they get back to the barn. I will not don the Mare Do Well costume. Rainbow Dash would hate me and I'm horribly under qualified to be a superhero. I will not give a Mare Do Well costume to Rainbow Dash, even if it's just a joke. I will NEVER get Pinkie Pie depressed, even if her hair would be easier to brush that way. I will never give cocaine to Pinkie Pie. I will not take Fluttershy to see Halloween. Or Jaws. Or Scream. Or Fright Night. Or Creature from the Black Lagoon. Or King Kong (any version). Or Godzilla (1954). Or War of the Worlds (any version). Or Psycho. Or The Birds. Or... I will not try to convince Rarity to design "horn warmers." I will not convince Twilight to wear a horn warmer. I will not ask Pinkie Pie for dating tips. Sweet kid, but too hyper to make much sense. I will not get Twilight to start researching virtual reality. She'd probably never come out. ...or Akira. Or Signs. Or The Sixth Sense. Or... I will not ask Rarity for a cape just so I can do an evil villain laugh. I will not give Twilight books on eroticism. ...or The Omen. Or Nightmare on Elm Street. Or Silence of the Lambs. Or... I will not get Pinkie Pie drunk. She has too few inhibitions as it is. I will not free Discord to see if he likes chess. He probably does and is very good at it. ...or Invasion of the Body Snatchers. Or Gamera vs. Gyaos. Or The Shining. Or... I will not teach Spike how to flash ponies. I also will not give him a trenchcoat for this purpose. ...or Poltergeist. Or The Exorcist. And Celestia forbid I take Fluttershy to a political rally of any sort. I will not carve a 30 foot tall flaming likeness of Celestia's flak into Canterlot peak. I will not attach the message 'kissith mine postierer, ponies!" I will not teach Fluttershy to be 'Assertive' I will not make Pinkie Pie think she's pregnant. Or Twilight Or Rarity Or Mrs. Mayor Or Fluttershy Or Zecora Or Applebloom Or - I will not get Spike a 10 foot snake for Hearth's Warming Eve. Nor will I name it 'Bubba' I will not shave Blueblood nude whilst he sleeps. Replacing his body wash with Nair an pink paint is much more fun. I will not paint 'Property of Celestria' upon Twilight Sparkle's plot. I will not, under any circumstances, introduce 4chan's /b/ to Equestria. I will not replace the pages in all of twilight's books with clopfics or grimdark I will not encourage spike to transfer his attentions from rarity to applebloom, no matter how adorable the fanart is. I will not introduce the ponies to the horror of 'Tickle Me Elmo' I will not replace the sugar supplies in Miz Bon-Bon's shop with white pepper. I will not open a portal to previous generations just so Pinkie Pie can talk to herself/Surprise Or for Twilight to talk to WindWhistler/Twilight Or for Rarity to talk to Rainbow Dash Or for Fluttershy to talk to Posey Or for Rainbow Dash to talk to Firefly Or for Applejack to talk AppleJack. I will not wrap a didlo in a box give it to Sweetie belle and tell her to thank her sister for 'lending me her (Rairity's) spare horn' I will not show Spike all the pictures of him that Applebloom hides under her mattress. I will not introduce the mane 6 to the third dimension. I will not try to seduce any of the ponies especially Fluttershy I can never open a glue factory in Ponyville the male to female ratio of Ponyville does not entitle me to a pony harem, and i am not to call it my stables I am never to try to 'pimp' any of the ponies especially Fluttershy I will not 'slip' lactation pills into Rarity's afternoon tea. I will not bake a batch of "special" brownies and bring them to one of Pinkie's parties I will not introduce Pinkie to any sort of stimulant I will not put graffiti on the schoolhouse Nor Will I put it on the town hall I will not put prono magazines in the books at Twilight's Library I will not tell Spike "Rarity totally wants your dick, bro" I will not leave Big Macintosh a note that says "i want your smexxay horse cawk - fluttershy" I will not steal Apples from Sweet Apple Acres I will not urinate on the Discord statue I will not grief the Apple Family by cutting down random trees I will never try to ride anypony I will never let people in on the secret that Winter Wrap-up is completely unnecessary. I will not introduce "nigga" to anypony's vocabulary I will not try to rap battle Zecora I will not sneak up on Big Macintosh while he's working and begin beating him with a metal bat just to see how sturdy he is. I will never try to fight anybody I will not sprinkle salt on Snails. I will not shave Snips. I will not gobble Pipsqueak ... Without properly cooking him first. I will not tip the bellboy. I will not use the traditional Canterlot royal "we". I will not go bow hunting on Fluttershy's estate. I will not send Fluttershy an anonymous letter that reads 'the bunny rabbits is coming' I will not send Rarity an autographed photo of Blueblood's plot. I will not rig Cheerilee's classroom to play '80s tunes every time she enters it. I will not introduce Pinkie Pie to '80s music. I will not mention to Discord how you can't spell his name without disco. I will not sell Ponyvillians Cappachinos. I will not chisel Discord's statue to make him look like Q. I will not chisel Discord's statue to see if I can free him. I will not steal Smarty Pants from Big Macintosh. I will not steal Twilight's spell book. I will not steal Pinkie Pie's bed from under her while she is sleeping to see if she will float. I will not report Fluttershy to PETA (Ponies for the Ethical Treatment of Animals). Not even when she threatens that they will love her. I will not create a massive static pulse wave that frizzes everypony's mane and tail, thus forcing them to need a trip to the spa and/or Carasaoul Boutique. I will not ask Cheerilee for a story. She might give me homework. I will not bug Scootaloo to play games. Mainly because her idea of games generally involve extreme sports. I will not ask Sweetie Belle to do magic tricks. I will not switch Luna's hot chocolate with triple expresso. I will not introduce Pinkie to fortune cookies. I will not keep sending Applejack tickets to 'Oatlahoma'-she's seen it 6 times. I will not give Pound Cake a squeaky mallet. I will not switch Twilight and Pinkie Pie's medications. I will not shave everypony in Ponyville bald. I will not paint a giant image of Dash blowing a rasberry/and or obscene gesture on the underside of her house. I will not paint fake Cutie Marks on foals, or paint over the marks on those that have them. I will not release bees into Cheerilees house to 'pollinate' her cutie mark. I shant tell Cranky that Matilda has been married 5 times and that all 5 of her husbands died mysterious deaths and left her lots of bits. I will not drug Twilight Sparkle and Shining Armor, stick them in the same bed, and paint a hickey on Shining's neck. I will not burst in on the royal court, yell 'Smooze!" and then pretend to faint. I will not send the Mayor a fake notice saying that Ponyville owes over a million bits i taxes due to clerical error. I will not tell SweetieBelle that she is a robotic replacement of her 'real' self who died years ago in an "accident" I will not send twilight fake stalker love notes with Caramel's signature of them. I will not send Spike a sexy photo of Rarity with the autograph, 'To my Great Big Spikey-Wikey' I will not put superglue on Celestia or Luna's thrones. anything of Blueblood's is still fair game though. I will not prank any of Princess into thinking they have grandfoal I will not paint Scootaloo to look like Dash while she's asleep. Just because ponies may walk around naked does not mean I should. I will not continuously say expletives in front of foals in hopes that their first word will be one. I have to let go of Pipsqueak eventually. I will not rearrange the order of pages in books in the library to be in reverse. I will not free Discord to ask him how Picard is doing on the USS Enterprise. I will not ask Discord to ponify the crew of the USS Enterprise. As flattering as kissing the very ground Princess Celestia walks on, I should refrain from doing it will she stands there. I will not Install wall mounted urinals "Just to see how Stallions and Colts react" I will not convince Chrysalis that a business in prostitution because "The love is physical" The Equestrian guard would really like for me to release Pipsqueak now. I will not convince Spike to let me Send letters to Celestia and Twilight in hopes that I can get them to hook up. I will not put pink dye in Celestia's shampoo. Just because Doctor Whooves has a time machine does not mean I should go back in time 'to hang with myself'. I will not replace all the apples hanging from the trees In sweet apple acres with pears. I will not order anything from Carousel Boutique and Pay for it with a sticky note saying "IOU" There are no hamburgers, stop asking. OK, this is serious. The guard has Thunder clouds ready to zap me if I don't release Pipsqueak I will not put 'plot shots' In the School newspaper. I will not sign Fluttershy up for boot camp. If you think someone might be offended. some one will. Energy drinks do nothing to Pinkie Pie, stop trying to spike her drinks, it doesn't taste good. I will not ask Shining Armor if he say Twilight's birth. it takes several hours for him to stop screaming. I will not inquire about what happened during Spike's Bachelor party. I will respect my restraining order with Pipsqueak. I will not ask Lyra to give me a highfive. I will hide from Lyra at all times. Oh sweet merciful Celestia, keep Lyra away. I will not separate Philomena's ashes. It does not make two smaller Phoenixes. Diamond Dogs may like belly rubs but will not accept table scraps(at least not all of them will) will I will squawking at Scootaloo. I will not send Celestia porn in hopes to see if the rumors of Molestia are true. I will not answer letters sent by Molestia. No matter how enthralling they sound. I will stop violating my restraining order or it will be lengthened. I will not replace Vinyl Scratch's records with yodeling records. Disregard that last one. she somehow made something awesome out of it. I will not read cupcakes at slumber parties. I will not scream when it turns out Pinkie Pie was at that slumber party too. I will not rearrange guard duty so as the night gaurd patrols during the day and the day guard patrols during the night. I will not give my copy of A Purifying Fire to Twilight Sparkle I'm definitely not give Rainbow Dash a copy of any nation's air force flight manual. Giving Discord a copy of the Anarchist's Cookbook is right out! I will not send annonomously send Fluttershy boxes of animal crackers. I will run though town screaming 'run for your lives, the dead trot the earth!' I will not send Shining Armor a fake letter from Chysalis demanding pupa support. I will not shave the Princess's heads. I will not collect shed Pegasus feathers an make myself a multicolored pimp-cape out of them. I will not spread rumors that Scootaloo was raised by wolves. Or Dodos. Or Rabbits. I will not put positive pregnancy test(s) in Sweetie Belle/Applebloom's trash can(s) to freak out their family(s) See also * no_symbol Category:Rule34.xxx